If I never knew you
by full100novelas
Summary: antes: Secretos de la secundaria East High. Troy descubre que desde hace un tiempo dejo de amar a Gabriella para fijarse en la reina del drama. ¿Aceptaran los linces está relación? ¿Cómo lo tomará Ryan? ¿Y Gabriella? Fic: Troypay
1. Musical Interescolar

**bueno les dejo el primer capitulo, igual no voy a dejar de escribir "Sharpay Evans: Secretos y Confesiones". se que había dicho que por ahí este fic iba a ser contado x alguien más pero, le cambié todo jeje asi que espero q les guste de todos modos :D

* * *

**

"Musical Interescolar" 

Era un día soleado para la escuela secundaria East High de Alburquerque, Nuevo México.

Los linces jugaban un pequeño partido de básquet ball antes de que sonara la campana.

- ¡Troy!- Llamó Gabriella entre el bullicio del resto de los estudiantes.

Troy la miró y le sonrió con algo de incomodidad.

-¿Puedes venir un segundo? –preguntó ella, un tanto insegura mientras le hacía señas para que se acerque.

- Ahora no, Gaby –explicó Troy –lo siento, te veo luego – luego de decir aquello prosiguió con el partido.

Su novia, Gabriella Montez, bajó la mirada e ingresó en la escuela.

Dentro, en la escuela, los hermanos: Ryan y Sharpay Evans; mantenían una conversación.

- No me interesa, Ryan –dijo la reina del drama con desinterés pero a la vez firmemente – Nosotros seremos los protagonistas esta vez…así que está tarde vamos a las audiciones para el nuevo musical "Dos Mundos" ¿si?

-Pero, Sharp…- Ryan miró por un segundo el rostro suplicante de su melliza y finalmente cedió – De acuerdo.

Sharpay lo abrazó con fuerza y en ese entonces sonó la campana.

Todos se dirigieron rápidamente a clase de la Sra. Darbus.

Ya en el salón, la Sra. Darbus tamborileaba los dedos sobre su asiento al ver entrar a Chad y Troy se levantó, habían sido los últimos en ingresar.

-Sr. Danforth y Sr. Bolton, llegan dos minutos tarde –se acercó hacia ellos mientras miraba con desprecio la pelota de básquet que Chad traía bajo el brazo.

- Su señoría, nosotros…- Chad intentó excusarse, pero con la Sra. Darbus iba a ser difícil.

- nada de peros, Sr. Danforth. Tienen 10 minutos de castigo para después de clases –se quitó los grandes anteojos y miró a cada uno cada vez más amenazante –Ahora vayan a sus asientos. Y esto se los diré a todos¡apaguen sus teléfonos celulares!

Troy se dirigió hacia su asiento, seguido por Chad quien parecía haber visto un fantasma.

Luego de un tiempo, La Sra. Darbus hizo un anuncio importante que cambiaría la vida de muchos, pero también ocasionaría problemas.

- Alumnos, préstenme atención…-todos miraron a la profesora, quién se había levantado de su asiento y los miraba a todos con seriedad – Este año, seremos bendecidos por la gracia del teatro y sus amantes…- Cuando del teatro se trataba, la Sra. Darbus, parecía recitar un poema y acompañaba las palabras con gestos de las manos -¿por qué? Este año tenemos un nuevo musical.

Al decir esto, Sharpay Evans sonrió ampliamente.

-Que lleva por nombre "Dos mundos". El cartel de inscripciones los esta esperando –Sonrió.

De pronto se oyeron susurros, murmullos e incluso algunos gritos de desilusión.

-Aún no he terminado –elevó la voz para que pudiera oírse a pesar del bullicio –La diferencia será que…quienes sean seleccionados –se quitó los anteojos y los limpió con un pañuelo, dando aires de intriga – compartirán el escenarios con alumnos de otras escuelas, de aquí mismo, de Alburquerque.

Sharpay alzó la mano.

-Disculpe, Srta. Darbus –un brillo especial apareció en sus ojos –esta hablando de algo como… ¿competir?

-Así es, Sharpay.

Sharpay se volvió lentamente hacia su hermano y le sonrió.

En ese instante la campana sonó, indicándoles a los alumnos el fin de las clases de ese día.


	2. Preparación

"Preparación"

Ya todos estaban en sus respectivos hogares, y los Evans no eran la excepción.

- Ry ¿te das cuenta? –Preguntó Sharpay caminando por la sala – ¡es una nueva y grandiosa oportunidad!

- No lo sé, Sharp… ¿Y si Troy y Gabriella…?- Ryan estaba dudando, y no era para menos. Troy y Gabriella, una vez les habían "robado" los protagónicos.

-¿Nos ganan otra vez? –La rubia se acercó a su hermano.

Ryan asintió y su hermana se echó a reír.

- ¿Qué es lo gracioso? – preguntó él, muy confundido.

- No podrán, Ry… -dejó de reír y sonrió con malicia – Esta vez…no podrán. –su mirada se torno lejana, hacia aquel año que habían perdido los papeles protagónicos y su tono de voz fue severo.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? – Ryan estaba cada vez más inquieto y preocupado.

- Tenemos a Kelsi de nuestro lado –sonrió –le dije que nos elija una buena canción para cantar el día de las audiciones, por cierto, mañana después de clase comienzan los ensayos ¿de acuerdo? – Era la primera vez en un largo tiempo que Ryan no veía sonreír a su hermana con tanta satisfacción.

Al igual que su hermana Ryan sonrió con satisfacción.Ya había comprendido, finalmente, que en esa ocasión… no podían perder.

Mientras que en casa de Troy Bolton, sonó su celular.

- Hola, Troy –dijo una voz que el capitán del equipo pudo reconocer de inmediato.

- Hola, Gab –saludó sin mucho entusiasmo - ¿Qué pasa?

- Quería hablar contigo sobre…el musical – Gabriella sentía terribles dudas sobre el musical y era hora de compartirlas con su novio.

Troy suspiró.

-Escucha, Gaby…no estoy seguro de…querer hacerlo –Troy se sintió algo incómodo diciendo aquello. Era verdad, no estaba para nada seguro, no sólo del musical, si no de seguir compartiendo un noviazgo con Gabriella.

- Lo sé, yo también, por eso te llamaba –Gabriella sentía que las cosas saldrían geniales entre los dos, tenían esa conexión…especial.

Troy se quedó en silencio, pero sonrió. Gabriella era una gran amiga, pero él no se acostumbraba a la idea de que eran novios.

- Troy? –Preguntó Gabriella del otro lado algo preocupada -¿estas ahí¿Qué pasó?

- Nada… ¿hablaste con Kels?

- Si, dijo que nos ayudaría a elegir la canción en cuanto se librara de Sharpay –ambos rieron.

- Bueno… Debo irme. Papá quiere practicas de uno a uno- sonrió –adiós –cortaron la comunicación.

* * *

**Espero q les haya gustado el 2do capitulo es un poco corto pero el capitulo 3 es más largo y más interesante dejen reviews ! besoss byee! **


	3. Pequeños Grandes Problemas

"Pequeños grandes problemas"

- No se que te está pasando, Troy. Pero…no estás con la mente en el juego – dijo Jack Bolton, el padre de Troy, mirándolo seriamente - ¿Quieres contarme? – sugirió con una sonrisa.

Troy sujetó con fuerza la pelota de básquet y miró a su padre.

- Sucede que… - suspiró – No estoy seguro de que…realmente… funcionen las cosas entre Gabriella y yo – concluyó pasándole el balón a su padre.

- ¿pasa algo más? – Le hizo un pase a su hijo – por que, que yo sepa… cuando conociste a Gabriella estabas muy entusiasmado y no parabas de decirme que las cosas funcionaban muy bien entre ustedes.

- Lo sé, y no lo niego. Pero sucede que no la veo como mi novia, la veo como una amiga – Troy lanzó hacia el aro de básquet, pero falló.

- ¿Y por qué no se lo dices? Ella es buena chica, Troy, lo entenderá – tomó el balón en el aire y le sonrió.

Entre tanto Los Evans, estaban en el comedor vacío hablando con Kelsi.

- Que sea significativa pero rápida – Dijo Sharpay – ah, si. Y la quiero lista en un par de horas ¿escuchaste, Kelsi?

Kelsi asintió. Ryan y Sharpay salieron afuera.

- Bueno… voy a jugar a casa de Chad – Dijo Ryan sonriendo.

- oh, eso si que no – La rubia tomó por el brazo a su mellizo – te quedas aquí y preparas una coreografía para nuestra canción ¿entendiste?

Ryan puso los ojos en blanco y resopló.

- Esta bien…

Sharpay le sonrió y se fue.

Al Día siguiente en East high. Kelsi se acercó a Troy y Gabriella que hablaban cerca de la fuente.

- les preparé la canción – dijo sonriéndoles.

- ¿ensayaremos hoy después de la clase de Darbus? – Preguntó Gabriella tomando el papel con la canción que Kelsi había escrito.

- Si quieren y pueden, si. – respondió Kelsi acomodándose los anteojos sobre la nariz.

- Me gusta la canción – comentó Gabriella sonriendo felizmente y le dio la canción a Troy para que la viese.

Troy se quedó muy pensativo. El nombre de la canción ya era demasiado para él.

- "If I never knew you" – Troy leyó en voz alta.

- Es perfecta para nosotros, Troy – lo abrazó sonriendo.

Troy se quedó muy confundido.

- Si, me disculpan, debo llevarles esta canción a Sharpay y Ryan – hizo una mueca de disgusto saludó a sus amigos y se fue.

Dentro de la escuela…

Kelsi corrió hasta alcanzar a Sharpay y a Ryan.

- aquí tienen la canción – extendió la mano con la canción.

Sharpay la tomó con un movimiento brusco y miró detenidamente.

- veremos que sucede con esta canción…- dijo alejándose con su hermano.

- ¿"Nobody wants to be lonely"? – preguntó Ryan alzando una ceja, cuando ya estaban en el aula de la Sra. Darbus.

- Puede que funcione…- le respondió Sharpay con una sonrisa maliciosa – a Darbus le gustan esas cosas – continuó sin borrar aquella sonrisa de malicia de su rostro.

En ese instante sonó la campana y entraron todos antes de que Darbus llegue.

- Disculpen la tardanza, alumnos…- se sentó en su sillón y se quitó los anteojos mirando a cada uno seriamente – Hoy mismo llegaron los alumnos de otras escuelas para el musical ínter escolar.

Sharpay asintió sonriendo. Sin saber que Troy y Gabriella no serían la única preocupación ese año, para el musical.

- Pero antes que nada debo hacerles un comunicado…- agregó Darbus con una sonrisa que nunca antes había visto – Este año, se mezclaran con ellos. Ahora mismo. – abrió al puerta y entraron 6 estudiantes.

Sharpay, Ryan, Kelsi, Troy, Gabriella y el resto de la clase se quedó en absoluto silencio. ¿Mezclarse¿A que se refería Darbus realmente?

- Preséntense. – invitó Darbus a los estudiantes que recién llegaban.

- Yo soy Jay Norfolk, estoy en el último año de la escuela de West High – Jay era un muchacho alto, bronceado, de buen físico, ojos muy azules, cabello dorado y tan fanfarrón que no hacía falta ni mencionarlo.

- ¿Qué tal, todos? Yo soy Nicole Peterson y soy compañera de Jay – Nicole era de cabello rojizo, delgada y muy tímida.

- ehmm… ¿a mi me toca presentarme? Ehmm…- tosió – Soy Frederick Jonson, pero me dicen Bobby. A diferencia de ellos dos yo voy a Side High en el último año, también – Bobby era de cabello oscuro, ojos muy negros, delgado y de muy mala vestimenta.

- Hola East High. Yo soy Jessica Garden, y por desgracia soy compañera de él – señaló a Bobby, que no hizo más que mirar el suelo – Es un honor para mí ser parte de esto y bueno, nada más – explicó con una sonrisa convincente de que no había nada más que decir.

Jessica Garden era alta, más bien parecía una modelo, con el cabello negro bien cepillado, unos ojos verdes esmeralda y un color de piel oliváceo. Pero también muy creída y poco agradable si se la llegaba a conocer mejor.

- Yo soy Pete Thomson y él es mi gemelo Paul – explicó un muchacho simpático de cabello castaño y ojos marrones muy expresivos. Mientras señalaba a una replica de sí mismo, pero vestido de manera diferente. – Los dos hacemos skate desde hace tiempo y nos gusta eso de los musicales.

- Venimos de la escuela Seaview High – Agregó Paul, el gemelo de Pete.

- Hey, me agrada Pete – Susurró Chad a Troy.

Troy se limitó a sonreír.

- Sr. Danforth ¿hablando en clase? – dijo la Sra. Darbus acercándose al banco de Chad. – Gracias chicos y chicas por presentarse, ahí tienen asientos para acomodarse en mi clase – les dijo con una amplia sonrisa – en cuanto a usted, Danforth, se quedará hoy y mañana castigado ayudando con la preparación del Musical.

Chad puso los ojos en blanco y sujetó con fuerza el balón de básquet.

- Entonces, esta tarde, sortearemos las parejas para el Musical…- Dijo Darbus finalmente.

- ¿Sortear parejas, Srta. Darbus? – Preguntó Sharpay como aturdida.

- Claro, Sharpay. A eso me refería con "mezclar" – Concluyó sentándose en su asiento.

- Espero que me toque contigo – susurró Jay al pasar por al lado de Sharpay.

- Disculpe, su señoría. – Dijo Chad alzando la mano – el nuevo acaba de hablar ¿y no lo castiga?

- No, el tiene derecho a hablar para que conozca más a los compañeros – le respondió Darbus leyendo un libro – y usted, Danforth, tiene un día más por hablar en clase.

- oh – dijo Chad finalmente.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap jeje ya había prometido que era más largo :P ¬¬ ese Jay ¬¬ XD Adore a Bobby jaja es un bobi XD repito que eespero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi. Y lo que está por venir!! bueno yo me voy llendo. Saludos a todos! Byeeee! **


	4. Rompe corazones

"Rompe corazones"

Ya por la tarde, todos estaban en el auditorio, donde se harían las audiciones y luego el sorteo para las parejas del musical de ese año. 

- ¿Dónde está Kelsi? – preguntó Darbus antes de subir al escenario. 

Kelsi apareció corriendo. 

- Disculpe, Sra. Darbus, tuve un pequeño problema…pero estoy lista –subió rápidamente al escenario y se colocó frente al piano. 

- Bien, jóvenes estudiantes. Listos o no… ¡a comenzar! – tomó un papel, se acomodó los anteojos y leyó en voz alta – los primeros son Troy Bolton y Gabriella Montez "If I never knew you" 

- Gabriella ¿podemos hablar antes de ir allá? – preguntó Troy tomándole el brazo a Gabriella. 

- Ahora no, Troy. Debemos ir allá. – le tomó la mano y lo llevó hasta el escenario.

Kelsi comenzó a tocar suavemente. Y luego de un par de segundos Troy comenzó a cantar. 

Troy: If I never knew you 

if I never felt this love 

Al cantar aquella parte, se sintió extraño, no podía mirar a Gabriella a los ojos y se dio cuenta que algo realmente no estaba bien.

Troy: I would have no inkling of 

how precious life can be 

En ese entonces se volvió hacia los alumnos que observaban el espectáculo y no pudo evitar mirar a Sharpay fijamente.

Troy: And if I never held you 

I would never have a clue 

how at last I find in you 

the missing part of me 

Troy ya no sentía esa conexión con Gabriella. La miraba y sentía que esa canción no la podía cantar sintiendo solo amistad.

Troy: In this world so full of fear 

full of rage and lies 

I can see the truth so clear 

in your eyes 

so dry your eyes 

And I'm so grateful to you 

I'd have lived my whole life through 

lost forever 

Tuvo finalmente que mirarla pero, al mirarla, había confusión y muchas dudas.

Troy: If I never knew you 

Justo cuando Gabriella comenzó a cantar, supo que no era ella a quién le dedicaba la canción plenamente. 

Gabriella: If I never knew you 

I'd be safe by half as real 

never knowing how I could feel 

a love so strong and true 

I'm so grateful to you 

I'd have lived my whole life through 

lost forever 

If I never knew you

Todo lo que Gabriella cantó lo hizo con una mirada de amor en los ojos y tanta dulzura que hizo sentir culpable a Troy.

Troy: I thought our love would be so beautiful 

No la miró a los ojos, miraba a Kelsi, a los alumnos, a Darbus, pero no a Gabriella. Hasta que ella se percató de aquello.

Gabriella: somehow we make the whole world bright 

Por primera vez, Gabriella le dedicó una mirada de advertencia muy alarmante.

Both: I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong 

all they'd leave us were these whispers in the night 

but still my heart is saying we were right 

Ni siquiera al cantar juntos Troy sintió algo más por Gabriella. 

Gabriella: Oh, If I never knew you (Troy: there's no moment I regret)

if I never knew your love (since the moment that we met)

I would have no inkling of (if our time has gone too fast)

how precious life can be (i've lived at last) 

Cada vez que Gabriella se acercaba a él sonriéndole de manera dulce e intentando que le siga la corriente, Troy, se quedaba en el lugar, la miraba y alzaba una ceja.

Both: I thought our love would be so beautiful (Gabriella: So beautiful)

somehow we make the whole world bright 

Gabriella era la única que se movía sobre el escenario, la única que no había cambiado de opinión. 

Gabriella: I thought our love would be so beautiful 

we'd turn the darkness into light

Both:

and still my heart is saying we were right 

En la parte we were right" Troy negó con la cabeza y Gabriella se detuvo en seco.

Troy: we were right 

And if i never knew you (Gabriella: If I never knew you) 

i'd have lived my whole life through 

Los dos se miraban como si esa canción no fuese de amor si no como si fuera de adiós.

Gabriella: empty as the sky 

Ella ya tampoco lo miraba a él, miraba su micrófono sintiendo muchísimas ganas de llorar.

Both:never knowing why

Troy se acercó lentamente hacia ella, esperando que entienda, pero ella se alejó al instante del roce.

Both: Lost forever 

If I never knew you

Todos aplaudieron, como era de costumbre, creyendo en el mágico "Troy y Gabriella" que si que se dieran cuenta…se había acabado allí mismo. 

Al bajar del escenario, Troy tomó a Gabriella del brazo. 

- ¿Podemos hablar ahora? – la miró a los ojos y supo el daño que había hecho, pero no podía quererla más que cómo una amiga y tarde o temprano ella lo entendería. 

- No, Troy. Ya fue suficiente…- corrió hacia un asiento junto a Taylor y Chad. 

Taylor, que se dio cuenta al instante, miró a Chad y le indicó con la cabeza que vaya con Troy. 

- ¿Quieres hablar, Gab? – le preguntó tomándole la mano. 

A Gabriella ya le caían algunas lágrimas. 

- No, Taylor, gracias. Pero ahora no quiero hablar – se hundió en el asiento y su mirada se perdió en el escenario, dónde tan solo hacían unos segundos Troy le había dicho adiós. 

Chad buscó a Troy por los pasillos y no lo había encontrado. Hasta que lo descubrió en el salón de Darbus. Cubriéndose la cabeza que estaba apoyada sobre el banco. 

- Amigo…- Chad le tocó el hombro.

Troy alarmado se volvió hacia Chad. 

- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? – le preguntó Chad seriamente. 

Rara vez, Chad, se encontraba en esas situaciones. Pero cuando estaba era un gran consejero. 

- Sucede que ya no amo a Gabriella…- hizo una pausa al ver el rostro de Chad que indicaba gran sorpresa – no se lo dije verbalmente ni nada…sólo…estábamos cantando y se dio cuenta sola…supongo. 

- Creo que de ninguna manera le hubiese gustado que se lo digas – Dijo pensativamente – Piénsalo bien, Troy… ¿Estas seguro de que no la amas? 

Troy asintió. 

- Demasiado seguro, es que yo…no lo sé… me siento atraído por alguien más…- lamentó haber dicho eso.

- ¿De quién? – Chad notó que Troy vacilaba – Vamos, hermano…puedes contarme. 

Troy lo miró a los ojos. 

- Sharpay Evans. 

Chad se quedó boquiabierto. 

- ¿La princesa de hielo¿la reina del drama¿esa misma Sharpay Evans? –Preguntó aturdido luego de recuperar el habla – Viejo, estas loco. 

- Bueno, gracias por tu ayuda…me ha servido bastante – le respondió enfadado y salió rápidamente de nuevo al auditorio. 

Chad lo siguió. 

Al llegar nuevamente al auditorio, ya había cantado otro alumno. 

- Bien, ahora vamos a un gran dúo que ha formado parte de este club desde el principio. Alumnos, un fuerte aplauso para: Sharpay y Ryan Evans. "Nobody wants to be lonely"

Troy miró atentamente esperando el momento en que Sharpay apareciera y deslumbrara el escenario.

Ryan: why, why, why

Ryan: there you are, in a darkened room

and you're all alone, looking out the window

your heart is cold and lost the will to love like a broken arrow

here I stand in the shadows 

Ryan miraba a Sharpay, y se daba cuenta que era imposible que estuviese más espectacular. Y que esa canción era perfecta para ambos. 

Sharpay: in the shadows

Ryan: come to come, come to me

Los movimientos de ambos sobre le escenario eran de lujo. Sharpay interpretaba perfectamente el papel de enamorada y Ryan también. 

Both: can't you see that

nobody wants to be lonely

nobody wants to cry

my body's longing to hold you

so bad it hurts inside

time is precious and it's slipping away

and i've been waiting for you all of my life (ohh)

nobody wants to be lonely

so why (why), why don't you let me love you

why (ooh ohh yeah), why (oh why), why 

Sus voces eran una gran potencia en ese momento incluso más que las de Troy y Gabriella. Todos se dieron cuenta de aquello.

Sharpay: ooh ooh, yeah

Can you hear my voice, do you hear my song

it's a seranade, so your heart can find me, ohh

and suddenly you're flying down the stairs into my arms, baby, ohh

Ryan: before i start going crazy 

Sharpay: going crazy, ohh

Ryan: run to me

Sharpay: run to me

Era el mejor espectáculo que daban desde hace tiempo y los alumnos aplaudían o se movían en sus asientos siguiendo el ritmo de la canción.

Both: cause i'm dying...

nobody wants to be lonely

nobody wants to cry (don't wanna cry)

my body's longing to hold you ( i'm longing to hold you)

so bad it hurts inside

time is precious and it's slipping away

and i've been waiting for you all of my life (ohh)

nobody wants to be lonely so why

Sharpay: why, why don't you let me love you

Ryan: i wanna feel you need me

Sharpay: feel you need me

Ryan se acercó a Sharpay y se miraban fijos a los ojos. Troy deseaba enormemente ser Ryan en aquel momento; Bailando tan pegado a Sharpay, cantando y admirarla la vida entera. Troy en ese momento, sentía celos de Ryan. 

Ryan: just like the air you're breathing

Sharpay: breathing, i need you here in my life

Both: don't walk away, don't walk away

don't walk alway, don't walk away

no, no, no, no...

Sharpay: nobody wants to be lonely 

Sharpay enlazó su mano con la de Ryan, se miraron y luego se volvieron a SU público con una energía extraordinaria. 

Both: nobody wants to cry... yeah yeah

nobody wants to be lonely (yeah ohh ooh)

nobody wants to cry (nobody wants to cry)

my body's longing to hold you (is longing to hold you)

so bad it hurts inside (hurts inside)

time is precious and it's slipping away

and i've been waiting for you all of my life (ohh)

Nobody wants to be lonely 

so why (why), why don't you let me love you

let me love you...

nobody wants to be lonely

nobody wants to cry (nobody wants to cry...)

my body's longing to hold you (i'm longing to hold you)

so bad it hurts inside (so hurt inside)

time is precious and it's slipping away

and i've been waiting for you all of my life

Nobody wants to be lonely

so why (why), why don't you let me love you

why (why), let me love you

why don't you let me love you

why, love you, let me love you

why (why)

Finalmente todos aplaudieron hasta el cansancio. 

Troy miraba maravillado a Sharpay. Al igual que Ryan. 

Luego continuaron otros dúos y solistas, pero la decisión ya estaba hecha. 

-Fue muy difícil elegir, pero… - miró el papel en donde tenía anotado a quienes serían pasarían al sorteo para el Musical – Quiénes serán parte del sorteo y del Musical…Serán: - Hubo un silencio atormentador. Sharpay miró a su hermano y le tomó con fuerza la mano – Troy Bolton, Gabriella Montez, Ryan y Sharpay Evans – anunció con una gran sonrisa – felicitaciones a los cuatro, estuvieron de maravilla. 

Los hermanos Evans por la felicidad que los inundaba se abrazaron con fuerza y sonreían. Troy miró a Gabriella. 

- Genial. ¿verdad? – preguntó sonriendo de manera tímida.

- eso creo…- le respondió ella mirando el suelo y luego se fue con Taylor. 

- como terminamos algo tarde…- dijo Darbus tomando el reloj de un alumno que estaba a su lado – mañana se hará el sorteo. Pueden irse…nos veremos mañana en este mismo lugar a primera hora.

* * *

**Me mandé la biblia entera jaja XD espero que les haya gustado lo hice rápido pero re largo jaja sobre el otro fic Sharpay Evans: Secretos y Confesiones todavía no me inspiré con el fic :P pero por ahí mañana subo cap besosss byee! **


	5. El sorteo

"El Sorteo"

Al día siguiente, todos ya estaban en el auditorio, sólo faltaba Darbus.

Troy miraba hacia todos lados algo preocupado de que Gabriella aún no llegase.

"A: Gabriella: ¿Dónde estás? Necesito que hablemos… (Enviar o borrar)"

Justo en ese entonces Chad apareció.

¿Qué tal, Capitán? ¿Qué haces? – le preguntó sentándose a su lado.

Dime que sabes donde se metió Gabriella… - le respondió Troy suspirando.

Probablemente con Taylor o con sus amigos los científicos. Yo que se.

Si, tienes razón. – intentaba no preocuparse pero le era imposible, a pesar de que no la amaba, la apreciaba bastante.

Hey, Sharpay. Anoche preparé unos…- Zeke, no pudo terminar la palabra. Un muchacho alto, rubio, bronceado y musculoso lo empujó.

Deja a mi chica en paz – le dijo el rubio en tono amenazante.

¿tu chica? Si te refieres a mi…estás muy equivocado – dijo Sharpay mirando a Jay despectivamente.

Vamos, solo… - Jay fue interrumpido por la Sra. Darbus que llegaba al auditorio apresuradamente.

Queridos alumnos, lamento la tardanza. Pasemos rápidamente a el sorteo y …

Aguarde, Sra. Darbus- Interrumpió Troy algo vacilante - Gabriella aún no ha lle… - La Sra. Darbus se quitó los anteojos y lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

Cuántas veces, Sr. Bolton, le he dicho que: El teatro no espera a NADIE – subió al escenario donde había un pote con papelitos dentro.

Se hizo un silencio atemorizante en la sala.

Todos estaban rezando por dentro, que les tocara con la pareja que ellos habían elegido.

La primera pareja es…

Sra. Darbus, disculpe la tardanza – en ese momento Gabriella llegó corriendo.

Sharpay miró a su hermano

apuesto a que quería que su entrada fuese triunfal – le susurró despectivamente.

Ella no es así, Sharp – le respondió su hermano en otro susurro.

La Sra. Darbus parecía muy nerviosa e impaciente.

si se repite otra vez, Srta. Montez… me temo que deberá ir a la dirección.

Suspiró de manera despectiva y volvió al sorteo.

Cómo les decía, la primer pareja será: Sharpay Evans y… Pete Thomson.

Sharpay miró sorprendida a la Sra. Darbus.

¿Qué? - preguntó casi en estado de shock.

Darbus sonrió.

Se que lo harás de maravilla, querida. Ahora sube con tu nuevo compañero - la miró esperando a que suba al escenario.

Sharpay miró hacia todos lados y luego al escenario. Finalmente subió y Pete la siguió.

Pete sonreía de manera alegre, mientras que Sharpay quería que la tragase la tierra. Para ella no era lo mejor cantar en un musical con el payaso de otra escuela.

Excelente. Continuemos… - Darbus se acomodó los anteojos y volvió a sacar otros papeles.

La siguiente pareja es: Troy Bolton y… Jessica Garden. Los feli… - la Sra. Darbus fue interrumpida por el grito de alegría que pegó Jessica.

Disculpe, Darbus - sonrió de manera satisfactoria.

Jessica subió al escenario, pero Troy aún no.

Vamos, Bolton - le llamó ella.

Troy la miró alzando una ceja sin moverse de allí.

Sr. Bolton, haga el favor de subir al escenario - tuvo que intervenir Darbus.

Troy se levantó de mala gana.

Algunos compañeros lo felicitaban y otros lo compadecían.

Finalmente llegó y sonrió falsamente a su compañera.

Seguimos. Las últimas dos parejas son: Ryan Evans con Nicole Peterson y Gabriella Montez con Frederick Jonson.

Gabriella subió sin problemas al escenario junto con su compañero, el nerd, "Bobby" Jonson.

Ryan subió al escenario de mala gana con su compañera la muy tímida Nicole Peterson.

- Excelente. Tienen dos semanas de ensayo y sólo habrá dos protagonistas, así que… ¡a no perder el tiempo! - Darbus hizo una breve pausa y al darse cuenta que Kelsi la miraba interrogativamente comprendió - oh, casi lo olvidaba. Kelsi les asignará las canciones. Aún no se vayan las parejas. Los que cantarán solos: Jay Norfolk, Paul Thomson y… - mientras Darbus hablaba, Kelsi comenzó a repartir las canciones.

Sharpay & Pete: "I miss you". Tempo: Lento.

Sharpay al leer el tempo, quiso desmayarse. Ella no sabía cantar temas lentos, su fuerte siempre habían sido los más divertidos y rápidos. Así que lo único que hizo fue poner cara de disgusto.

Troy & Jessica: "I've got you". Tempo: Intermedio.

Troy se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Aquello no debía ser difícil.

Ryan & Nicole: "Because of you". Tempo: lento.

Ryan alzó una ceja, como Sharpay, el no estaba acostumbrado al tempo.

Gabriella & Bobby: "When I'm gone". Tempo: Intermedio.

Gabriella solamente suspiró ¿que más daba? No tenía suficiente ánimo como para quejarse.

- Eso es todo - anunció y luego salió por dónde había entrado.

E**spero que les haya gustado, el proximo cap es más interesante ahora que ya esta todo oragnizado :P dejen reviews XD ajaja Gabriella y Bobby, Gabriella y Bobby. Pobre de ...Bobby! a rre XD jaja pobres los dos y punto. :P Ojito Jessica con MI troy ¬¬ XD nada maass besoote!! byee! **


	6. ¿te ayudo?

"¿te ayudo?"

Al día siguiente, Troy caminaba por los pasillos cuando oyó una voz muy familiar que le hizo dar un salto al corazón. Era Sharpay, y por lo que se oía, estaba sola tratando de ensayar aquella canción que le había tocado con Pete.

Troy se acercó más. Era claro que Sharpay Evans no había nacido para temas lentos, pero aún así…se la oía muy bien.

Al oírla no podía evitar que la respiración se le cortara o que el corazón quisiera salírsele del pecho.

Al final se asomo por la ventana que estaba en la puerta y ahora la observaba encandilado.

Sharpay estaba sentada sobre una mesa mirando la hoja de la canción y frunciendo el ceño con preocupación.

_Sharpay: _Sha la la la la, sha la la la la

You used to call me your angel.

Set I was senth street down from heav… (Lanzó la hoja al aire)

Troy se ocultó para pensar un poco que hacer. ¿Seguir de largo o ayudarla? Después de todo…el sabía de esos temas.

Sharpay se tapó la cara con las manos. Estaba totalmente frustrada ¿Qué podría hacer? ¡Estaba perdida!

- Ejem… ¿hay problemas? - dijo Troy caminando lentamente hacia ella.

Sharpay alzó la cabeza de manera orgullosa.

- ¿viniste a burlarte? - preguntó mirándolo de manera sospechosa.

Troy rió.

- No. Sabes que no soy así - sonrió - Kelsi te mataría si viera como lanzaste la hoja al suelo…- explicó todavía sonriendo y juntando la hoja del suelo.

Le alcanzó la hoja.

Sharpay no tomó la hoja y se quedó mirándolo detenidamente.

- ¿Estabas espiando? - preguntó tomando la hoja bruscamente.

Troy metió las manos en los bolsillos algo nervioso.

- Emmm…yo… - miró a Sharpay pero bajó la mirada rápidamente - Solo pasaba y oí tu voz…

- Aha…voy a fingir que te creo ¿está bien? - después de todo Sharpay le sonrió.

Troy se sentó a su lado.

Entonces… ¿te ayudo? - al mirarla, ella se volvió hacia a él y durante un largo instante sus ojos se encontraron, parecía no haber espacio, tiempo ni lugar. Todo se esfumó.

Si. - pudo responderle Sharpay casi temblando al sentir aquella sensación tan fuerte que nunca creyó volver a sentir.

Troy se aclaró la voz y tomó la hoja suavemente.

voy a empezar con la parte de Pete ¿de acuerdo?

Troy: I thought the way you felt so strong

I never wanted you to leave

I wanted you to stay here holding me

Sharpay en ese momento se sentía maravillada por la voz del basquetbolista. Sus ojos brillaban de emoción.

¿lo captaste? - preguntó Troy volviéndola a mirar.

Sharpay hizo una mueca de confusión

Algo.

te toca a ti. Empieza. - le señaló Troy entregándole la hoja y esperando.

Sharpay: you used to call me your angel.

Set I was senth street down from heaven.

You hold me tight in your arms.

Troy: I thought the way you felt so strong

I never wanted you to leave

I wanted you to stay here holding me.

Troy sonrió satisfecho.

¿Lo ves, Sharpay? No es tan difícil.

Sharpay rió.

claro. Tú cantas siempre temas así. Yo no. Pero debo admitir que tampoco es imposible - sonrió.

Tu cantas muy hermoso - se le escapó a Troy.

Sharpay rió.

Hey, gracias Bolton. ¿Te mereces un abrazo? Si, claro que sí - lo abrazó.

Pero Gabriella y Kelsi habían llegado justo para ver esa escena.

Nadie emitió alguna palabra, las miradas se pasaban de unos otro.

Solo estábamos ensayando - explicó Troy, mirando a Gabriella a quién menos quería herir.

No tienes que explicarme nada, Troy - Le respondió Gabriella mirando hacia otro lado.

Debo irme…tengo práctica - dijo con algo de nervios y luego se fue.

Sharpay no hizo más que dar un saltito para bajar de la mesa e irse. Ella era la menos indicada para darle una explicación.

Lo lamento, Gaby - le compadeció Kelsi.

No pasa nada - le respondió aguantando las lágrimas - ¿me dejas sola un segundo, Kels? - pidió mordiéndose el labio inferior para no largarse a llorar en ese momento.

Kelsi asintió tomó unas hojas que estaban sobre el piano y se fue.

Gabriella trabó la puerta para que nadie entrase. Y antes de largarse a llorar comenzó a cantar.

_Gabriella: _The smell of your skin lingers on me now

Your probably on your flight back to your home town

I need some shelter of my own protection baby

To be with myself instead of calamity

Peace, Serenity

**Caminó en círculos recordando las últimas escenas que no habían sido nada agradables.**

I hope you know, I hope you know

That this has nothing to do with you

It's personal, myself and I

We've got some straightening´ out to do

And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket

But I've got to get a move on with my life

Its time to be a big girl now

And big girls don't cry

Don't cry

Don't cry

Don't cry

**Cerró los ojos para evitar que las lágrimas comenzaran a caer. **

The path that I'm walking

I must go alone

I must take the baby steps until I'm full grown

Fairytales don't always have a happy ending, do they

And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay

Sonrió tristemente y abrió la puerta para salir.

I hope you know, I hope you know

That this has nothing to with you

It's personal, myself and I

We've got some straightening´ out to do

And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket

But I've got to get a move on with my life

Its time to be a big girl now

And big girls don't cry

**Se apoyó en la puerta como si ya jamás volviese.**

Like the little school mate in the school yard

We'll play jacks and uno cards

Ill be your best friend and you'll be mine

Valentine

Yes you can hold my hand if u want to

Cause I want to hold yours too

Well be playmates and lovers and share our secret worlds

But its time for me to go home

Its getting late, dark outside

I need to be with myself instead of calamity

Peace, Serenity

Caminó por los pasillos vacíos, ya todos habían entrado a clases.

I hope you know, I hope you know

That this has nothing to do with you

It's personal, myself and I

We've got some straightening´ out to do

And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket

But I've got to get a move on with my life

Its time to be a big girl now

And big girls don't cry

Don't cry

Don't cry

Don't cry

Finalmente, sin poder evitarlo una lágrima rodó por su mejilla izquierda, la cuál dejó hasta que terminara el recorrido por su rostro.

* * *

**Personalmente a mi me gustó la primera parte :P dsps mucho no jaja espero que a uds les guste el cap. y bueno ultimamente estuve muy ocupada con otras cosas y no tuve la inspiración o el clima de paz que necesitaba para escribir jeje ahora si XD muy pronto les prometo que hay cap en "De que serías capaz?" y "Sharpay Evans: Secretos y Confesiones" Eso es tdo Besooo enormeee asiiiiii! byee! **


	7. Algo está sucediendo

**Disclaimer: las canciones y/o personajes no son de mi propiedad a excepción de Pete, Pau, Jay, Jessica, Bobby y Nicole. **

* * *

Algo está sucediendo.

Gabriella se había ido a su casa tan triste como un día nublado.

Hola, Gab – saludó su madre con una sonrisa cuando su hija abría la puerta – estaba preparando unos brownies y… - miró el rostro decaído de la joven y su rostro se tornó preocupado - ¿pasa algo?

Gabriella sonrió débilmente.

no, mamá. Todo está bien. – Hizo una pausa mirando el suelo – Troy ya no me quiere – levantó al vista empañada en lágrimas y su madre caminó rápidamente a abrazarla.

Oh, Gaby – decía acariciando su espalda – eso ya pasará.

Gabriella se separó de su madre y la miró a los ojos demostrando así todo su profundo dolor.

No lo sé… - subió las escaleras hacia su habitación.

Ya arriba comenzó a sonar su celular. Pero Gabriella no atendió, debido a que creía que era Troy intentando excusarse por lo sucedido esa tarde. Aún así…ella no estaba lista para perdonarle aquello.

Desde abajo su madre gritó:

Gab, saldré unos minutos a comprar algo ¿está bien?

¡Sí, está bien! – gritó ella desde su habitación, mientras terminaba la tarea de Química.

Luego de unos minutos tocaron la puerta. Gabriella se sintió indefensa y muy nerviosa. ¿Y si era Troy?

PDV Gabriella

Si era Troy, no estaba dispuesta a abrirle la puerta. No quería verlo en ese momento y en adelante por un tiempo…

Fin PDV Gabriella

Gabriella abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al no ver a Troy, y en su lugar al amigo basquetbolista de su ex-novio Chad Danforth.

Hola – saludó Chad – Mira me enteré lo que pasó hoy y estaba pensando que tal vez querías hablar un poco y salir a…

No, Chad. Gracias. Pero yo solo quiero…

¿Qué? ¿Segura? – le interrumpió.

Si, es que…

Tranquila, se que necesitas salir para sentirte mejor así que, escucha…

Chad:

We can go to the tropics

Sip pina coladas

Shorty I could take you there

Or we can go to the slums

Where killas get hung

Shorty I could take you there

You know I could take ya (I could take ya...)

I could take ya (I could take ya...)

Shorty I could take you there

You know I could take ya (I could take ya...)

I could take ya(I could take ya...)

Shorty I could take you there

Le tomó la mano y la llevó unos centímetros hacia fuera.

Baby girl I know its rough but come with me

We can take a trip to the hood

It's no problem girl it's my city

I could take you there

Little kid wit guns only 15

Roam in the streets up to no good

When gun shots just watch us, run quickly

I could show you where.

Gabriella rió.

Chad, ya basta – Chad le sonrió y continuó:

Chad:

As long you're with me

Baby you'll be alright

I'm known in the ghetto

Girl just stays by my side

Or we can leave the slums go to paradise

Baby it's up to you,

It's whatever you like.

Le tomó la mano y le hizo dar una vuelta.

Oh we (oh we)

Can go (can go)

To a place (to a place)

I know you gone like (oh oh oh)

The beach (the beach)

The breeze (the breeze)

West Indies, I call it paradise

Gabriella le sonrió, Chad le devolvió la sonrisa. Y un ambiente se creó desde allí.

Chad:

We can go to the tropics

Sip pina coladas

Shorty I could take you there

Or we can go to the slums

Where killas get hung

Shorty I could take you there

You know I could take ya (I could take ya...)

I could take ya (I could take ya...)

Shorty I could take you there

You know I could take ya (I could take ya...)

I could take ya(I could take ya...)

Shorty I could take you there.

Gabriella se acercó más y le sonrió radiantemente.

De acuerdo, me convenciste…

En casa de los Evans, Sharpay estaba en su habitación pintándose cuidadosamente las uñas cuando Ryan irrumpió en su habitación.

Sharp, ¿Qué estás haciendo? Se supone que deberías estar leyendo el libro que Mr. Andrews nos dio para leer justamente para mañana –la miró totalmente desconcertado, no entendía como su hermana era tan dedicada para unas cosas y para otras era demasiado perezosa.

Sharpay lo miró y le sonrió.

Claro, eso es lo que hacía – Ryan alzó una ceja – pero cuando di vuelta la página vi mis uñas tan descuidadas y decidí hacerles un pequeño retoque. De aquí a un rato seguiré leyéndolo, no te preocupes – se miró las uñas y luego le sonrió radiantemente a su hermano.

¿Cómo que "puede"? – hizo una pausa y luego suspiró – Sharp, ¿quieres que te ayude?

¡Sí! – gritó de repente.

- bien en un rato avísame para que yo….

No, no por el libro, Ry. – Rió – a decir verdad…Debo practicar un nuevo tema para el musical de fin de año junto con Emma, Jackie y Leah. Y tú no puedes faltar…

Bien. ¿Cuál es el punto? – sonrió – de todos modos sabes que estaré allí.

- ¡Genial! – Hizo una muy breve pausa – eso es lo que quería oír por que…QUIERO QUE LLEVES A TROY.

PDV Ryan

Me utiliza, lo sé. Pero a pesar de que odio que lo ame tanto no me puedo resistir a ella a nada de lo que ella hace o dice. ¿Qué tonto no haría algo por ella?

Fin PDV Ryan

¿Puedo confiarte algo de hermana a hermano? – preguntó Sharpay mirando el suelo.

Aha – contestó Ryan aún algo molesto por el pedido de Sharpay.

Creo que a Troy le gusto…- dijo exaltada y la mirada llena de felicidad - ¿puedes creerlo? Finalmente Troy Bolton enamorado de mi Sharpay Evans – hizo una pausa mientras suspiraba – quiero que hagas otra cosa, Ryan.

¿Qué cosa, Sharp? – preguntó aún más molesto pero disimulando.

Quiero que averigües si está enamorado de mí ¿de acuerdo?

Pero…yo…y…y…- suspiró de manera cansada – cuenta con ello. ¿A qué hora lo llevo al auditorio?

**Wiii! XD espero que les haya gustadoo lo deje con algo de suspenso...XD mentira jaja bah no se ¿uds que piensan? XF jaja estoy un pco aburrida...quiero mis vacations ¬¬ ehmm...bueno tarde muchisimo en escribir cap pq estuve ocupadísima con la school! encima en CS ¬¬ malditas lecciones orales ¬¬ XD bueno no los aburro mas jejeje besssooossss**

**B-Bye **

**Muaack **


	8. Hermanos son hermanos

Ryan caminaba rápidamente hacia el auditorio y Troy lo seguía totalmente desconcertado.

- Ryan, escucha, tengo práctica en una hora. Dime ya ¿Qué quieres? – decía Troy tratando de igualar el ritmo del paso al que iba Ryan.

Ryan se detuvo y abrió las puertas.

- Entra. ¿Sí? Eso quiero, quiero que entres – le dio un empujoncito y Troy entró – se que te va a gustar – sonrió y se fue.

Troy sintió algo de miedo.

- Ryan, ¡hey! ¿A dónde vas? – Intentó abrir la puerta - ¡¿trabaste la puerta?! ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¡Ábreme la puerta, Ryan! ¡Abre ya!

Una música comenzó a sonar desde el escenario y atrajo la atención de Troy.

Las luces se encendieron y Sharpay apareció en el escenario, obviamente, con las Sharpettes.

_Sharpay: _Baby, I'm so into you

You've got that something what can I do?

Baby, you spin me around ...oh

The earth is moving, but I can't feel the ground

Every time you look at me

My heart is jumpin', it's easy to see.

Lo señaló y sonrió. Troy, de manera automática, cayó sentado en el primer asiento que encontró sin dejar de mirar hacia el escenario donde la chica de sus sueños cantaba.

_Sharpay: _You drive me crazy

I just can't sleep

I'm so excited, I'm in too deep

Ohh, Ohh, Ohh... Crazy, but it feels all right

Baby thinking of you keeps me up all night

Oh, Oh, Oh..

Troy no sabía si era el baile, el canto o tan solo verla pero realmente, y cada vez que la veía, su corazón se aceleraba. Claro que siempre le había costado admitirse a si mismo el estar enamorado de ella, pero ya era inevitable.

_Sharpay: _Tell me you're so into me

That I'm the only one you will see

Tell me I'm not in the blue, ...oh

That I'm not wastin'

My feelins on you

lovin' you means so much more

More than anything I've ever felt before

Troy entendía perfectamente lo que quería decirle y en ese momento el también quiso cantar esa canción con ella. Pero, eso jamás lo había sentido…solo con Gabriella, Y se dio cuenta de que … el querer cantar con ella y solo con ella no la hacía más que especial y querible. Siempre era conexión y nunca habían dicho amor.

_Sharpay: _You drive me crazy

I just can't sleep

I'm so excited, I'm in too deep

Ohh, Ohh, Ohh... Crazy, but it feels all right

Baby thinking of you keeps me up all night

Al parecer ya se acercaba el final, pero el no quería que termine. si el tiempo pudiese ser congelado el haría eso con aquel momento que le había abierto finalmente los ojos hacía su amor secreto.

_Sharpay: _Crazy, I just can't sleep. I'm so excited I'm into deep. Crazy, but it feels all right. Every day and every night

Crazy

but it feels all right

Baby thinking of you keeps me up all night.

El final había llegado y Troy se vio a si mismo como un desconocido, aplaudiendo y sonriéndole a la rubia.

Ella le dedicó una radiante sonrisa para después lanzarle un beso. Luego bajó las escaleras y fue a su encuentro.

- Troy, gracias por venir – dijo sonriendo más radiante de lo que se podía divisar antes. Realmente ella se veía feliz.

- Bueno, Ryan me trajo hasta aquí, pero me alegro de ello – le devolvió la sonrisa y luego un silencio se apoderó de la sala.

- ¿te gustó? – se atrevió a preguntar Sharpay un tanto tímida, algo que en ella no había sucedido hasta el momento.

Troy se aclaró la voz, miró el suelo y luego la miró a lo ojos.

- Si. Si, claro. Eres…bueno…estuviste en 17 producciones escolares así que…- hizo una pausa – esta vez me impresionaste, Sharpay.

Sharpay sonrió y reparó en algo que el le había dicho:

- entonces…¿me escuchabas cuando dije eso, eh? – rió.

Troy rió también.

- Bueno, están las fotos por todo East High – se intentó cubrir el mismo.

- ¿también miras mis fotos? – bromeó ella.

- Algo así – sonrió.

Otra vez un silencio.

- Espero que Gabriella no se enfade por esto…- comenzó de nuevo en tono inocente Sharpay.

- oh, no lo sé. Nosotros…ya no estamos juntos – le dijo el con algo de tristeza.

- ah – le respondió ella. No lo lamentaba pero no podía decirle que se alegraba de ello.

- apropósito, ¿te salió la canción que ensayabas el otro día? – preguntó con las manos en los bolsillos.

- si, la practique un buen rato, pero algo me salió – le respondió sonriendo – Gracias, Troy.

- ¿otra vez? ¿por venir? – preguntó sonriendo.

- no. Por ayudarme. De nuevo, gracias – siempre le había costado dar las gracias por lo que la gente hacía por ella, pero con Troy era diferente todo era diferente.

El tercer silencio que los invadía, pero esta vez ninguno de los dos quería hablar. Se acercaron lentamente el uno al otro.

Pero Troy recordó algo y se alejó rápidamente.

- ¡tengo práctica! – exclamó corriendo hasta la puerta que ahora estaba destrabada, pero se detuvo frente a la puerta y miró hacia Sharpay – gracias a ti, Sharpay – sonrió tímidamente y se fue.

Sharpay sonrió, había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces sonreía con Troy. El la hacía feliz.

Mientras tanto, Troy iba al gimnasio cuando se encontró con Chad y Gabriella que iban caminando y riendo. Ellos también notaron a Troy allí.

- Hola, capitán – saludó Chad seriamente y a la vez mirándolo con algo de desprecio - ¿Dónde estabas? Hay práctica…¿se te olvidó?

- No, no lo olvidé. De hecho voy para el gimnasio. ¿Y tú? Siempre fuiste el primero en llegar…¿dónde estabas? – automáticamente su mirada se posó en Gabriella.

- Taylor me espera, adiós – Gabriella dijo solamente eso y los dejó solos, mirándose a los ojos casi echando chispas.

- ¿Qué estabas haciendo con Gabriella, hermano? – dijo Troy en el mismo tono que Chad había utilizado con el.

- ¿y tú? ¿Qué hacías con Sharpay, hermano? - lo desafió con la mirada y luego se dirigió al gimnasio.

- ¿Cómo…? ¿Ustedes estaban…?

- ¿Espiándote? No hace falta. Solo pasamos por allí y la puerta estaba abierta…

- Mentira. Estaba trabada y cerrada – Troy lamento haber dicho eso.

- ¿la cerraron y la trabaron ustedes dos juntitos? – se burló Chad.

- No. Ryan…

- Ryan estaba con nosotros en la cafetería.

- Pero…

- Troy. Ya basta. No cambiaste, desde el verano que…casi no te conozco – abrió la puerta del gimnasio e ingresó.

**Bueh, Chad me cae bien pero que no se haga el vivo con Troy ¬¬ XD q lindo Troypay Ryan...¿es posible estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo? ¿o no? :P jaja **

**Espero que les haya gustado y bueno...me despido, sorry por postear despues de tanto tiempo pero entre el cole y que no me andaba internet...morí XX jaja **

**byee! cuidense .**


	9. la batalla del basketball

"**La batalla del basketball"**

- Bien, linces ¡que la práctica empiece! – Dijo Troy con su ropa de básquet color blanca puesta.

-¿Qué haremos hoy, capitán? - preguntó Chad cruzado de brazos.

-bien. Practiquemos la cortina y puntería – al resto del equipo le gustaba la idea.

Comenzaron con la práctica luego de armar los grupos. Jason le pasó el balón a Troy, El iba corriendo con el solo objetivo del aro de básquet. Pasó a Zeke y a otros compañeros y cuando iba a lanzar…cayó al suelo. Alguien lo había empujado. Y ese alguien había sido Chad.

-¿Qué pasó, Capitán? – preguntó Chad estirando el brazo para que Troy tome su mano.

Troy se levantó sin tomar la mano de Chad.

-Escúchame, Chad. Si te gusta Gabriella y quieres salir con ella. Adelante hazlo. Pero déjame en paz y fuera de esto ¿ok? – caminó hacia la puerta.

-Espera – Troy se volvió hacia Chad.

-¿Qué? ¿Sabes qué? Me importa muy poco lo que quieras decirme, estoy harto de tus cosas y de que siempre debo tener yo la culpa ¿y por qué? Solo por que quiero hacer mis propios logros.

-Oh, si. Lo lamento – dijo Chad irónicamente – olvidé que parte de tus logros es abandonar a tus amigos, a tu novia que te ama e incluso perseguir a la princesa de hielo – todos miraron a Troy y algunos no evitaron algunas risas - ¿Quieres saber una cosa, tú, Troy Bolton? – lo miró de arriba abajo – así no llegaras a nada.

-Tu tampoco – dijo Troy seriamente pero con tristeza y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

-Fíjate lo que haces, Bolton. Porque luego no hay marcha atrás – le dijo antes de que Troy abriera la puerta para irse.

-Marcha atrás debería hacer con el auto cuando Sharpay esté persiguiéndolo – se escuchó una voz que fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

Troy se volvió enfurecido chocando contra todos.

-¿Saben qué? ¡Me harté de esto! ¡me harté de ustedes! – gritó mirando a cada uno.

-oh, vaya novedad, capitán – dijo Chad cruzado de brazos.

- ¿Quieres otra novedad? ¡me largo de aquí! ¡Renuncio! - le dio un empujón a Chad y se fue.

-¿Qué? – dijo Jason en estado de shock.

-¿A él le gusta Sharpay? – preguntó Zeke.

-No podemos ir a los estatales sin el – dijo otro de sus compañeros.

-Dejen – dijo Chad – seguro que podremos. Y mucho mejor.

Por otra parte, Troy caminaba por los pasillos buscando a una sola persona que lo podría ayudar a solucionar todo. Y la encontró.

-Gabriella – dijo seriamente - ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste a Chad?

-Nada.

-¿Nada? ¿Segura?

-Si, ¿por qué? – preguntó cerrando su casillero y volviéndose hacia él.

-¡Me odia! Y solo porque yo…bueno…terminé contigo.

-si. Bueno…debió darse cuenta ese día que cantamos en el auditorio – comentó Gabriella perdida en aquel recuerdo.

-Tienes razón. Perdón – se disculpó sinceramente – y apropósito…Tu… ¿me viste charlando con Sharpay hace un rato?

-Así es, pero no te preocupes, no diré nada – se iba a ir pero Troy le tomó el brazo.

-Espera. ¿Estarás bien? Quiero decir…no quiero que estés mal por esto, Gabriella – la miró a los ojos.

- Estaré bien, no te preocupes – mintió. Ojala aquello hubiese sido cierto pero no podía siquiera asegurarse de aquello.

**Hola! perdón si tardé pero bueno aca hay cap y la cuestión es que creo que no voy a subir en un tiempo, sepan disculparme. **

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap y dentro de poco (capaz en un rato) subo un oneshot (es sorpresa hehe) byee! **


	10. la hora de la verdad

**La hora de la verdad**.

Al día siguiente, Troy llegó y las miradas de muchos se posaron sobre el. Pero Troy siguió de largo hasta su casillero.

Sharpay se acercó a él con Ryan casi pisándole los talones.

- Hola, Troy – saludó con una gran sonrisa - ¿Cómo estás?

- hum…bien - contestó no muy convencido.

- ¿practicaste con Jessica? – preguntó Sharpay con curiosidad, le interesaba saberlo…por muchos motivos.

-Ah, si. Algo – respondió Troy tomando un par de libros del casillero.

-¡qué bien! – exclamó Sharpay apoyándose cómodamente sobre el casillero de al lado –hoy es la primera prueba.

Troy lo había olvidado por completo, con tantas cosas en su cabeza…todo era muy confuso.

-¿la primera prueba es hoy? – se le escapó, estaba más que sorprendido.

-claro, Troy – rió y luego lo miró seriamente notando que él no bromeaba al respecto - ¿lo habías olvidado?

Troy no respondió, cerró su casillero y salió corriendo. Justo cuando la campana sonó.

Ya en el aula, Troy no podía dejar de pensar que tan mal le iría en la prueba y decididamente supuso que sería lo peor, además de la humillación frente a todo East High.

Minutos más tarde el timbre del receso sonó.

Troy fue el primero en salir. ¡Maldición! Las pruebas eran en la próxima hora y el no había ensayado casi nada.

-eh, Bolton – llamó una voz femenina que, para su desilusión, no era la de Sharpay.

Troy volvió su cabeza en dirección a quién lo llamaba descubriendo que era la alumna de intercambio y su compañera en la prueba, Jessica Garden.

-¿Qué sucede, Garden? ¿Pasa algo malo? – preguntó Troy haciéndose el desentendido de cualquier tema.

Jessica rió mientras se acercaba a él.

-No tengas el tonto, querido – respondió Jessica en tono amenazante pero dulce a la vez – hoy es la prueba – le acarició una mejilla - ¡y no hemos ensayado! – aquella caricia se convirtió en una abofeteada suave pero asegurando que la próxima sería peor.

-Yo se mis partes – se rescató Troy quitando la mano de Jessica de su rostro y sin soltarla susurró – y que ni se te ocurra volver a pegarme ¿ok? – la soltó bruscamente y se fue.

En tanto, Sharpay ensayaba un poco con su compañero de prueba, Pete.

-Cantas precioso, Sharpay – Dijo Pete acercándose.

Sharpay se alejó.

-gracias, ya lo he oído muchas veces – sonrió falsamente y dijo: - bien. Sigamos.

-Claro, pero antes… ¿no podemos charlar un poco? O… no lo sé – se acercó nuevamente a ella.

-Ni lo sueñes, Pete. ¿Crees que alguien como yo puede llegar a fijarse en un skater? - frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-ok – se rindió Pete – ensayemos.

Ensayaron cada palabra de la canción. Pero solo una vez, ya que Sharpay estaba convencida de que con su gran talento no hacía falta que ensaye tanto y le aconsejó a Pete vocalizar y ejercitar la voz todo lo que quedaba de tiempo mientras ella iría a la cafetería.

En uno de los pasillos se topó con Troy.

-Hey, Troy – dijo Sharpay sonriendo - ¿Qué haces por aquí? – reparó en que el pasillo estaba vacío y Troy estaba sentado en el suelo, apoyando la cabeza sobre el casillero.

-Trato de acomodar mi mente un poco – respondió Troy con los ojos cerrados – Sharpay…- dijo abriéndolos - ¿te molestaría si te pido que te sientes a mi lado?

-Si no es por mucho tiempo, claro – caminó un paso y se sentó a su lado – y bien…¿me vas a contar o no?

Troy la miró a los ojos.

-¿No sentiste alguna vez que…es como si te olvidaras por completo de quién eres y solías ser? – preguntó con la mirada muy triste.

-A veces. Pero tengo una manera muy útil para recordarlo – dijo ella sonriendo con amabilidad y orgullo a la vez.

-¿Sí? – preguntó Troy, sorprendido de que a Sharpay le pasaran esas cosas también - ¿Cuál es?

-No dejo que me pasen por encima, nunca – casi inconcientemente le tomó la mano – y créeme cuando digo que esto no lo sabe ni Ryan.

-Me alegro de ser el primero en saberlo…- de momento se dio cuenta, la tenía cara a cara y estaban completamente solos – Sharpay yo… - se acercó lentamente, pero Pete apareció corriendo.

-Sharpay, ¡aquí estás! Tengo un problema creo…creo que estoy perdiendo mi voz – dijo con la voz muy baja.

Sharpay se levantó del suelo y caminó hacia Pete.

-hagamos una cosa. Vamos a la cafetería a pedir algo para tu garganta y luego seguimos ensayando ¿ok? – Se volvió hacia Troy – lo siento, Troy. Debo ir. Luego hablamos – se disculpó con la mirada y luego se fue junto con Pete.

Troy se empezó a sentir solo y abandonado.

_Troy: Watch my life_

_Pass me by_

_In the rear view mirror_

_Pictures frozen in time_

_Are becoming clearer_

_I don't wanna waste another day_

_Stuck in the shadow of my mistakes_

_Yeah_

**Allí Troy comenzó a recordar como su vida había cambiado en el instante en que dejó de sentir a Gabriella como algo más y descubrió lo que realmente sentía y no podia hacer mucho para evitar esos sentimientos hacia quién menos pensó en su vida…Sharpay.**

_Cause I want you And I feel you_

_Crawling underneath my skin_

_Like a hunger like a burning_

_To find a place I've never been_

_Now I'm broken and I'm fading_

_I'm half the man I thought I would be_

_But you can have what's left of me_

**Luego recordó como eran las cosas antes de conocer a Gabriella ¿tan rutinaria había sido su vida? Y si no fuera por ella…hoy no sería quién era.**

_I've been dying inside_

_Little by little_

_No where to go but going out of my mind_

_In endless circles_

_Running from myself until_

_You gave me a reason for standing still_

**Y mirando el techo sin evitar que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas, supo lo que tenía que hacer. Esta vez no se arrepentiría jamás**.

_And I want you and I feel you_

_Crawling underneath my skin_

_Like a hunger like a burning_

_To find a place I've never been_

_Now I'm broken and I'm fading_

_I'm half the man I thought I would be_

_But you can have what's left of me_

**Se levantó de un salto casi decisivo cuando sonó la campana y a paso determinado se dirigió a la sala de auditorios.**

_Falling faster_

_Barely breathing_

_Give me something to believe in_

_Tell me it's not all in my head_

_Take what's left of this man_

_Make me whole once again_

_Se acercaba más y más al auditorio._

_Cause I want you and I feel you_

_Crawling underneath my skin_

_A hunger like a burning_

_To find a place I've never been_

_Now I'm broken and I'm fading_

_I'm half the man I thought I would be_

_You can have all that's left_

**Finalmente llegó y abrió la puerta como si no le importara nada, pero tuvo que disculparse al ver la Mirada que le dedicó la Sra. Darbus.**

-Lo lamento – dijo en voz baja y se sentó junto a Jessica.

-Casi llegas tarde, Bolton – susurró Jessica.

-Déjame en paz – le respondió el en un susurro.

-Bien, alumnos. ¿Están listos? Llegó la hora de la verdad – dijo mientras indicaba a Kelsi que fuera al piano y se preparaba para dar sus notas – hoy decidiré quién será parte del nuevo musical.

* * *

**Hola! bueno este cap lo escribí ayer pero lo tenía ahi guardado :P me había olvidado de subirlo XD pero bueno espero que les haya gustado! y dejen reviews! besos, byee! **


	11. Los elegidos

"Los elegidos" 

El silencio destructivo que aniquilaba el suspenso dando lugar a una intriga y miedo inexplicables.

Finalmente Darbus abrió su cuaderno con las anotaciones y dijo:

-Quienes formaran parte del musical en partes secundarias son: Nicole, Ryan, Gabriella, Jessica, Pete y Jay – Hizo una pausa, mientras lo alegres elegidos se abrazaban.

Gabriella miró a Troy. Troy se percató de ello y también la miró, pero ella corrió la mirada hacia bobby, después de todo había sido su compañero.

-¡Qué bueno que hayamos quedado, Evans! – Exclamó Nicole sin ocultar su alegría.

Bueno, era de suponerse – Ryan intentó sonar modesto. Pero sus palabras no lo habían sido. Aún así, Nicole lo abrazó fuertemente.

Ryan sin saber muy bien que sucedía la abrazó también, pero luego, cuando se separaron, se había ruborizado, al igual que ella.

-Bien, finalmente los roles principales son para… - Otro silencio incómodo.

Troy tenía una esperanza enorme. Tal vez finalmente sería protagonista junto a Sharpay, tal vez esa era la oportunidad perfecta para acercarse a ella, tal vez era una excusa para besarla.

-Los protagonistas son…- repitió Darbus dándole el toque dramático que nunca faltaba a su alrededor – Sharpay Evans y Paul Thomson – anunció la Sra. Darbus muy contenta.

Paul con sus ojos marrones muy expresivos y largas pestañas, miró a Sharpay como esperando la aprobación de esta. Que se quedó observándolo con determinación.

Mañana publicaré anuncios sobre los ensayos, etc – hizo una pausa mirando a los elegidos – hasta pronto. Y los demás…también – tomó sus cosas y se fue.

Troy quedó desconcertado todo ese tiempo. No hacía más que mirar el suelo preguntándose por qué. Sus esperanzas probablemente estuviesen sobre el suelo.

Jay se acercó a Jessica y le susurró algo al oído, debió ser algo divertido por que ella en efecto rió.

Gabriella iba caminando hacia la puerta, Troy no sabía porque hasta que de repente vio a su mejor amigo, Chad Danforth la esperaba allí.

Pete y Paul comentaban algo que Troy no quería saber. Todos se iban, incluso Ryan y Nicole charlaban y se prometían citas.

Troy se sentía solo, muy solo.

De repente, una mano se posó sobre su hombro suavemente.

Troy levantó la vista y sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Sharpay.

Ya no había nadie en el auditorio.

Sharpay movió su mano hasta la mejilla. Lo miró durante unos minutos.

Troy no podía explicarse a si mismo lo que le sucedía. El corazón le latía velozmente como queriendo salir, entregarse, perderse junto al corazón de Sharpay.

-Sharpay, debo decirte que…- Troy no podía evitarlo, no quería evitarlo, pero tal vez debía.

Sharpay se acercó lentamente a su rostro, su respiración chocaba levemente en las mejillas de Troy. Sus labios entreabiertos indicaban lo que quería, lo que necesitaba y que solo Troy podría concederle.

Troy sintió que finalmente debía hacerlo. Se acercó más. No quería que hubiese más espacio entre ellos. ¡Estaba harto! Si, harto de que Chad no lo entendiese, de que Gabriella lo ignore, de que todos creyesen de él algo que jamás eligió.

Pero algo sucedió, Troy, que tenía los ojos cerrados, los abrió, algo había sucedido.

Sharpay miraba incómoda hacia la puerta.

Troy imitó el gesto y observó hacia la puerta.

-Disculpen, pero es mi trabajo y debo limpiar – dijo el conserje que se acercaba con sus artículos sobre un carrito azul que Troy recordó con una gran sonrisa que sorprendió a Sharpay.

-Si, lo lamento – dijo Sharpay alejándose. Estaba ruborizada, se sentía avergonzada y lo más rápido que pudo, huyó.

-¡Sharpay! ¡Espera! – gritó Troy yendo tras ella.

La alcanzó en el pasillo.

-¿Q- Qué fue eso? – se le ocurrió preguntar.

Nada ¿Qué cosa? – Sharpay se hacía la desentendida.

-Tienes razón. No fue nada – dijo Troy mirándola determinadamente.

Sharpay sintió como si le hubiese clavado un cuchillo al corazón.

-Pero ahora si lo será – dijo Troy rápidamente antes de besarla con todas sus emociones mezcladas.

Sharpay disfrutó de aquel beso al máximo. Era el primero y tal vez…el último.

**No se si estuvo largo o corto el capitulo pero espero que les haya gustado y dejen reviews me enknta leer los reviews! son lo mejor de hacer un fic! bueno...un beso**

byee!


	12. todo tiene un final

**"Todo tiene un final"**

Había llegado el gran día de la función. Todos estaban nerviosos, claro, menos Sharpay Evans.

-¿Estás nerviosa? – le preguntó Paul juntando las mano con nerviosismo.

-No – respondió Sharpay muy tranquila.

-No tienes por que estar nerviosa, quédate tranquila – le dijo mirándola intentando parecer calmo y relajado.

-No lo estoy – recalcó Sharpay mirándolo con advertencia y cansancio.

-Ok – Paul se fue.

Más tarde, La sra. Darbus subió al escenario.

-Alumnos, padres y profesores – sonrió e hizo una corta reverencia – Sean bienvenidos en la capilla de arte – algunas risitas resonaron por el auditorio, Darbus miró con enojo – Danforth, una más y vas a estar castigado hasta el año que viene.

Chad se acomodó en el asiento y se quedó en silencio.

-Como les decía… - continuó Darbus, y siguió hablando.

Mientras que detrás de bambalinas, en su camerino, Sharpay se daba los últimos retoques.

Gabriella se le acercó.

-¿Podemos hablar? – le preguntó.

Sharpay se volvió y examinó un segundo a su enemiga.

-¿Qué tienes para decirme? – preguntó cruzada de brazos.

-Escucha…- comenzó – No voy a arruinarte la vida ni hacer algo que arruine el musical. Deberías saber que no soy ese tipo de persona.

Sharpay no dijo nada. Solo la miró.

-De acuerdo – cerró los ojos suspiró y volvió a abrirlos – Sharpay, no me molesta que quieras estar con Troy – Sharpay iba a decir algo pero Gabriella continuó – Y creo que si yo lo acepto ¿por qué no el resto? Todos tenemos derecho a enamorarnos – sonrió – Y Tu Sharpay – colocó una mano sobre su hombro – lo mereces, seguramente, más que yo.

La expresión había cambiado por una de emoción e impulsivamente abrazó a Gabriella.

-Gracias, Gabriella – agradeció sinceramente – lamento todo lo malo que te haya hecho.

-Despreocúpate, no fue nada – se encogió de hombros – aún así…hay algo que puedes hacer.

Sharpay alzó una ceja en señal de confusión.

-Mientras tanto, Troy estaba caminando por los pasillos del auditorio, buscando asiento, sin mucho éxito.

-Siéntate aquí – dijo una voz que Troy reconoció.

-¿Por qué me hablas? – preguntó Troy acercándose a Chad.

-Porque…después de todo – sonrió – eres mi mejor amigo.

Troy lo miró confundido.

-¿Lo soy?

-Por supuesto – hizo una pausa – ahora ven, siéntate. De seguro quieres estar aquí en primera fila para ver a tu chica – se burló con una sonrisa.

Troy rió.

-Así es.

De pronto apareció Gabriella frente a ellos.

-Troy – dijo con cierta melancolía.

-Gabriella – dijo Troy estirando su mano para que ella la tomase – quiero que me perdones…

-Ya lo hice, Troy – respondió con una sonrisa.

-Eres una de las mejores chicas que tuve el honor de conocer – dijo sinceramente.

-¿Amigos? – preguntó Gabriella tímidamente.

-Amigos – la abrazó.

Pero Sharpay los observaba desde detrás del escenario. ¡Qué traición! ¡Esa Gabriella era una vil mentirosa! Primero decía que aprobaba su relación con Troy y luego... ¡iba y se lo quería robar!

-ya vamos a empezar – anunció Darbus finalmente, haciendo una disimulada seña a Gabriella para que suba al escenario.

La obra era dinámica, divertida. Hasta que…

-Maggie – decía Paul que interpretaba a Roger, el enamorado de Margaret, o sea, Sharpay – escapaste conmigo, ¡realmente me amas!

-Si lo hago, Roger – Sharpay sonrió – Te amo más que a nadie – miró disimuladamente al asiento de Troy, quién observaba tranquilo – bésame.

Paul no sabía que hacer. Aquello no estaba en el guión. Darbus miró preocupada a sus actores.

Troy sabía que eso no estaba en el libreto y su rostro se ensombreció.

Paul se acercaba, cumpliendo las órdenes de Sharpay.

Estaban a casi un centímetro.

-¡Alto! – gritó Troy levantándose.

Todos se volvieron hacia él. Incluso una Darbus muy enfadada.

-Sr. Bolton – se levantó y caminó peligrosamente hacia él - ¿Cómo se atreve a interrumpir así una…?

-Ya, déjeme en paz. – se alejó, pero dio media vuelta y la miró – es más, si quiere…castígueme. No me importa.

Darbus quedó en estado de shock y se desmayó, pero Kelsi estaba allí y la sujetó.

Había un revuelo enorme en el auditorio. Pero a Troy no le importaba.

Se acercó donde estaban Paul y Sharpay, alejó a Paul de Sharpay.

-Sharpay, ¿Qué estás haciendo? – le preguntó Troy mirándola con tristeza.

-parte de la obra. Después de todo soy presidenta del club de drama ¿lo olvidas? – preguntó desafiante.

-No. – respondió Troy notando que Sharpay volvía a ser de hielo.

-Además – inclinó la cabeza hacia un costado – no tienes derecho a reclamarme. Tú volviste con Gabriella.

-¿Qué? - Preguntó Troy un poco molesto de que Sharpay no creyera en él.

-Te vi tomándole la mano, abrazándola…

-¿Me viste besándola, acaso? – preguntó Troy aún más molesto.

-No. – dijo Sharpay casi en un susurro y ruborizada dándose cuenta del error que había cometido y ahora estaba más que segura…Troy la abandonaría.

En lugar de eso recibió una sonrisa divertida por parte de Troy.

-Sharpay… – le dijo tomándole la mano – no te cambiaría por nada ni nadie en este mundo – rió.

Sharpay sonrió.

-Y creo que…te sabes esta canción – Troy se encaminó hacia el centro del escenario tomado de la mano de Sharpay.

Troy: _If i never knew you  
if i never felt this love  
i would have no inkling of  
how precious life can be  
And if i never held you  
i would never have a clue  
how at last i find in you  
the missing part of me  
In this world so full of fear  
full of rage and lies  
i can see the truth so clear  
in your eyes  
so dry your eyes  
And i'm so grateful to you  
i'd have lived my whole life through  
lost forever  
if i never knew you_

**Le sonrió y le besó dulcemente la mano.**

Sharpay: _If I never knew you  
I'd be safe by half as real  
never knowing how I could feel  
a love so strong and true  
I'm so grateful to you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
lost forever  
if i never knew you_

**Le sonrió cálidamente y se acercó nuevamente hacia él.**

Troy: _I thought our love would be so beautiful_

**Sharpay le sonrió nuevamente.**

Sharpay: _somehow we make the whole world bright._

Troy y Sharpay:_ i never knew that fear and hate could be so strong  
all they'd leave us were these whispers in the night  
but still my heart is saying we were right_

**Se acercaron el uno al otro mirándose a los ojos completamente enamorados.**

Sharpay: _Oh, if i never knew you_

Troy: _there's no moment i regret_

Sharpay: _if i never knew your love_

_Troy: since the moment that we met_

Sharpay: _i would have no inkling of_

Troy: _if our time has gone too fast I've lived at last_

**Troy le tomó la mano con una fuerza llena de cariño.**

Troy y Sharpay:

_I thought our love would be so beautiful  
somehow we make the whole world bright_

Sharpay:

_i thought our love would be so beautiful  
we'd turn the darkness into light_

Troy y Sharpay:

_and still my heart is saying we were right  
we were right_

Troy: _We were right_.

_And if i never knew you  
(if i never knew you)  
i'd have lived my whole life through_

Sharpay:

_Empty as the sky._

Troy y Sharpay:

_never knowing why  
lost forever  
if i never knew you._

Un silencio se apoderó del auditorio. Darbus ya había vuelto en sí y miraba sorprendida la escena.

De pronto, Troy besó a Sharpay como si la vida se le fuese en ello.

Los aplausos finalizaron la escena.

Pero no había sido otro musical en la historia de la secundaria East High, había sido el verdadero comienzo de algo nuevo.

- Te amo, Troy - susurró Sharpay abrazada a Troy.

- Y yo a ti, Sharpay - respondió Troy sintiendo que nunca jamás la dejaría ir.

--FIN--

**Espero les haay gustado y llegó el final :( pro bueno...dejen reviews! **

**byee! **


End file.
